Boxer and Socks with Suspender
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Daten City a town lingering between heaven and hell where two angels come down to destroy all evil that threaten the city! my take on Panty and Stocking genderbent!
1. Episode 1: Evil Seduction

Ok, originally this Story wasn't supposed to be posted up, but I haven't seen any good Boxer and Socks Story and the only one I did … Has both of the Anarchy brothers gay or bisexual…except KuroSaburo's I mean I have no problem with that I just don't see it happening, the story is fine and all but I'd thought I'd take my own spin on it, but please be gentle, I'm fragile don't be too hard on me.

I own nary a thing

Also a few episodes will remain, some might not however

XxX Evil Seduction XxX

_Daten City, a town clinging to the threshold between Heaven and Hell, where the peace of its human inhabitants are constantly under the threats of evil servants of Satan, however there is hope for the defenseless human however are they servants of God, Or minions of the Devil?_

A little green zipper dog happily bounced around yipping "Chuck, Chuck, Chuck" Until a bolt of lightning came and struck him down, leaving him nice and crispy, a piece of the ground came up and a less-than-feminine black woman popped out from under it, pulled out a hammer from her massive afro, hit the green zipper dog and took the small scroll of paper that it spat out."

church bells rang

In a room that reeks of sweat and bodily fluid a young beautiful brunette rose, naked covering herself with her vest and the bed sheet.

"Eh? What, wait where I am? Oh no! "She stuttered, and then a quite handsome blonde rose out of bed, sitting himself up showing his fit body.

In another room that was dark, with several shades of black, gray and dark blue, a two tone haired boy also rose out of bed; he simply looked out of the window and went back to bed.

The priestess stood on the altar, then the second crash down and both males were seated on a purple coach

"Good Morning, Boxer" the priestess said

"That you're cue to leave, cutie." Boxer said waving to the leaving brunette who was blushing madly, and muttering to herself furiously.

"And how is your morning Socks?" She asked the two-tone boy

"Mornin' Good morning Sugar" He said eating some cake. The three stayed in awkward silence till the priestess broke the silence

"Heaven had blessed us with another heavenly clue, that'll lead us to another ghost." She pulled out the tiny scroll from her afro and showed it to the two

"Look, it says Sexy, We have reports of men all over Daten city disappearing after "working late" women are starting to go crazy without some to fill their cock cuzzy, and this must be the work of a ghost!" The priestess said

"All need in life, is a beautiful woman next to me." Boxer said, ignoring the priestess

"Is there anything wet you refuse to fuck?" Socks said looking at his almost-naked brother.

"Oh Come on now, little bro tell me you wouldn't want something sweet and slippery in your mouth?" Boxer said

"The only sweet thing I want in my mouth is sugar." Socks said, casually looking to the side pulling out some candy from his pajama pockets.

"Hey Sex is healthy, ain't that right Suspender?" Boxer said finally looking at the Priestess

"Shut the fuck up! Why the Hell do you think I'd know that, and your both are not here to fuck women and get diabetes, your purpose here is collect heaven coins so you can return to heaven, instead your just doing the same shitty acts you did in heaven that got your sorry asses kicked out in the first place so get your lazy man-whore and sugar-inhaling asses up and look for that ghost!" Suspender said in a half-rant half-lecture.

There was some awkward silence for a while.

"Y'know maybe I can get a few more women with all the men gone…" Boxer said with a smirk

"Let's just fucking doing it, Boxer before this place becomes worse than the Playguy manor, I'd rather be eating sweets on a plate than some random bitch." Socks said toying with his skeleton cat thing.

"JUST FUCKING FIND THAT GHOST!" Suspender said angrily, both brothers looked at each other and shrugged

"Fuck it let's go." Socks said, before changing into their usually clothes.

Both appeared before their blue car, Skin-tight. Boxer dressed in an unbuttoned, short sleeve shirt, showing his fit body and jeans, around his necklace his beloved gold chain. Socks was dress a little more formally in a white dress shirt, a vest over it with some dress pants-like shorts showing his dark blue and black striped socks and a ribbon neatly tied around his neck.

They revved up Skin-tight and left, popping out of the cemetery, quickly driving their way out crushing anything in their path, knocking cars out of the way, as if they were toys.

"Yea, It's so fucking awesome how Skin-tight can get us anywhere fucking fast and hard." Boxer said with a smirk, Socks sighing once again questioning, how he is related to the blonde idiot.

"Yes meet me later at the hotel today." A girl who was scantily clad said to a blonde man, hardly wearing a thing.

"Are you sure you don't wanna do a quickie, right no-"The man said before being crashed into the woman. Boxer jumped out, took out his underwear turning into a gun and pointing it at the woman.

"Look Sugar tits, while you're totally bang-able and all, I'm supposed to kill your ghost ass so repent motherfucker." Boxer said before shooting the woman, harmless little balls bounding off her

"Hey stop that it hurts." The woman said, Boxer looked at her then his gun and shot again…

"Or… Not" He said putting the gun away, before looking at the woman a tear in her eye

"Pl-please don't hurt me." She said weakly, Boxer soon had a smirk on her face.

"Socks, I'll home late tonight." Boxer said, handing over his gun to Socks

"Christ, Boxer" Socks said taking the gun and riding away in Skin-Tight.

~At the Church~

"Hey where the fuck is the manslut?" Suspender said making curry noticing that only one angel was sitting at the table.

"Fucking more girls, I'm pretty sure he doesn't wanna take out this ghost, Suspender" Socks said biting his dessert fork.

"… Let's just fucking eat" Suspender said, sighing

A belch and eating later everyone was full of Suspender's curry.

"You're curry is unbelievable, Suspender." Sock said

"Haha Of course, my shit is good. GOOD Black shit!" Suspender said proudly,.

~Meanwhile~

Boxer was just done with the girl, he had met earlier

"Hey you wanna meet more women to bang?" She said wiping her mouth clean of sticky white goo.

"Hm More babes…. Sure." Boxer murmured with a smirk, one girl was good but more, Boxer was gonna have a nice trip.

"One catch though, Bring someone else our "darker girls" wouldn't suit your taste and we like EVERYONE to be pleased." She said, with a smile, Boxer sighed and considered this for a second, he figured he'd have a minimum of 3 girls with him… Socks hadn't been laid in a while… he might as well let his brother unwind or at least eat something other than sugary shit.

"Sure, where is this place?" Boxer asked

"Just follow me! I'll show you" The girl said getting out of bed showing her perfect skin, all sweaty and sticky. Boxer took his phone out of his pocket and called his brother.

"_Ngh Boxer what do you want, I thought you were fucking, or did she find you unsatisfying?"_

"_Shut up, Dickmunch anyways come over here, NOW!"_

"_Wha- why?"_

"_Don't ask just come here!"_

"_Whatever, sure I'll be there but I swear if you're there to gloat about girls again I am going to shove my sword so far up your ass they'll have to remove it FROM YOUR MOUTH!"_

"_Right right… see ya"_

**Click!**

Soon Socks came over and he and Boxer were led to this "place" (Which turned out to be a brothel)

"So … you brought me to a whorehouse? Boxer… PREPARE YOUR ASS!" Socks said before he spotted a girl, she, unlike the other girls wore a black kimono, that did little to cover her legs and shoulder, she wore dark purple eye shadow and black lipstick, her legs, her shoulders, she was beautiful. Socks felt himself walking towards her. He didn't know why but he wanted this girl, no he needed this girl.

"Ah so you found a girl, ey socky?" Boxer teased, Socks kept walking towards her, ignoring Boxer, leaving him stupefied because Socks always came up with a witty comeback.

"H-Hi, I'm Socks" Socks said to the girl, she looked at him with her purple eyes.

"Kimono" She said, her voice soft and smooth, and seductive.

"Uh um, I uh…" Socks stuttered another weird thing Socks was usually good at speaking never stuttering or mixing his words.

"I know what you want, come with me." Kimono said, leading Socks down the halls to a dark room. Kimono began stripping removing her clothes piece by piece, further teasing Socks, she seems to take forever to remove her clothes, when she was naked her form was nicely curved, her breast even and round, nipples pert

"_Boxer doesn't know what he's missing." _Socks thought, then began to remove his clothes before, Kimono stopped him whispering in his ear

"Let me remove them for you sugar bear." She said said slowly sliding a finger under his ribbon loosing it taking it off, taking her sweet time undid every button he had, sliding of his shirt showing his pale skin, she teased him slowly removing every single one of his clothing, until he was completely naked, she gently pushed him to the bed, and began to get to work.

-About 10 minutes later-

Socks was panting, 10 minutes had gone by and only teasing and some groping here and there but no action, man was Kimono a tease, she began to rub herself again him, the wet lips of her vulva rubbing against his head.

"Come and fuck me." She said, Socks wasted no time in doing something he had not done for a long time.

Hips thrusting…

Lips kissing…

Breath ragged…

Soon the pleasure he felt, came into an orgasm. And he felt Kimono orgasm, Socks all of a sudden felt as if he was shrinking, getting smaller, either that or Kimono was growing… no Kimono was growing, nor was he shrinking, he was being eaten, by her vagina.

"What the fuck?!" Socks freaks out then he knows, Kimono is the ghost he reaches for his Socks before he get completely sucked into her, back pulling in a sock with her.

"Hmmm another meal, yum." Kimono says, getting up and slipping on her kimono then, she walks, to where Boxer was just slipping on his shirt, and leaving a room, Kimono looked at him with devilish eyes.

"Maybe I should eliminate them both." She said before she felt pressure against her stomach, not from the outside but the inside.

"_It's that damn angel no, I can't risk I'll have to force him down."_ She said, before Socks cut his way out of her stomach, ripping of her flesh revealing a black skin with glowing shade of orange.

"Socks?!" Boxer half yelled, surprised, looking at his brother, Socks looked at Boxer, holding one of his Sock-blades covering in sticky clear goo.

"I'll explain later, all I know is that this bitch is the ghost." Socks said angrily, Kimono, suddenly she shed her flesh turning into a completely black and orange ghost. The size of the ghost shattered the roof of the whorehouse, she stepped out where the denizens of Daten city looked at it

"What is that thing?"

"IS that an hourglass?"

Several cops stood about guns aim at it.

"FREEZE MOTHER FUCKER!" They yelled in unison firing of their guns which harmlessly bounced of the ghost. Suspender appeared beside them.

"The vengeful spirit of all the hoochies that died while having sex with incredibly handsome men, have turned into that ghost." Suspender said

"C-Can nothing harm it reverend? Is prayer and god the only way to save the city?" The Police chief said

"Why the fuck would I tell you that? God ain't even here now, we got Angels man Boxer and Socks you're up!" Suspender said

"Let's kill this disgusting whore for covering me in her filthy juices" Socks said

"Yea and for not covering me in it" Boxer said

"You're fucking disgusting, Boxer." Socks said before transforming into his Angel outfit

The citizens were watching astounded at the duo, changing into pure white clothing.

"Oh Pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, oh evil spirit drifting between heaven and earth, may the holy garb of this holy knights of shatter your loathsome impurity and send you from where you came, REPENT MOTEHRFUCKER!

Boxer turned his boxers into a light blue pistol than glowing with a white light. He shot straight at the ghost's head creating a big hole right in between her eyes. Socks jumped up and slashed at the ghost leaving many cut marks in it.

"You dirty men!" The ghost said before exploding, the citizens cheered and smiled at their success. A single shiny coin, a capital H on it with wings, Suspender picked it up.

"Good Angels you got a coin." She said

"All that for just one?" Boxer sighed

"Yea one closer so quit you're bitching." Suspender retorted, the church bell rang

"And so the bell rings for the spirit that has moved on, at least that why I assume it's ringing." Suspender said with a dignified air

"C'mon let's go home I need to stop smelling like pussy juice." Socks said

"Yea I got a little treat for me." Boxer stated with a big grin, pulling a blonde cop with him.

"You still got a punishment" Suspender said

"Ooh like what, bondage?" Socks said, half excitedly

"Now what do I get out of that?" Suspender sighed

XxXxX End XxXxX

Chibi: How bad did it suck? Anyways I intended this to start off like the first episode but I didn't want Boxer to be the only being covered in juices… so I made Socks anyways for those of you who are wondering about my vocaloid stories I'm working on it but it might takes some more time than intend, ok?


	2. Episode 1: Musical Mayhem

Chibi: Yet again I come-th with another chapter of my magically delicious story! I own Nary a thing but the clothes on my back. Also I'm gonna get a lot hate warning below

**WARNING! WARNING! : IF YOU ARE A FAN OF JUSTIN BEIBER OR ONE DIRECTION (or Nikki Minaj) PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER POKES FUN AT BOTH SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME BASED ON YOUR OPINION OF THEM BUT RATHER THE TERRIBLE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING OF THE STORY. ONCE AGAIN IF YOU ARE A VERY DEFENSIVE FAN PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

Chibi:You've been warned.

X~X~X Musical Mayhem X~X~X

Boxer and Socks had just finishing kicking a ghost's ass; they were driving away back to the church in Skin-Tight, Sock polishing the foggy coins.

"Just 3 coins for a ghost that big? Fuck we might as well work for free." Boxer said, half pissed off, Sock just sighed as he turned to his blonde brother.

"Every coin counts for something, idiot, be glad we at least got some coins and not just half a coin like that other ghost." Sock said remembering that ghost they had fought, it took them nearly 3 seconds to take it out, yet the only got a coin that was split right the middle, both were unsure if that was even possible. Boxer was especially pissed off, Sock didn't like the fact that Boxer ranted half the night, which made Sock pissed, and if Sock was pissed EVERYONE suffered.

"Anyways let's play some tunes!" Boxer said aloud! Sock sighed and flipped on the radio to hear a very girly voice scream out on the radio.

"Bitchy, baby baby oooh~, Bitchy baby baby noooo~ FUCK YOU I'LL MAKE YOU MINE... MINE yea" Sock and Boxer stared at the radio in a mixture of confusion and disgust. When the announcer on the radio interrupted

"And that was our new hit sing "Bitch!" from star Justin Queefer, the newest boy pop star that will never hit puberty!" Boxer changed the radio stations

"You don't kno-o-o-ow, you don't know you're sexy as hell…." Both boys stared at the radio box before another announcer said "And that was our new Beatle-wannabe's One Erection and now here's one of our hit songs "stupid ho from Bitchy Minaj." Boxer blasted the radio, shattering it, Socl glared at him

"And why exactly did you shoot the radio?" Sock asked Boxer kicked his legs up a said

"It was playing shit music, bet we could do better, in fact move over" Boxer pushed Sock aside and grabbed the steering wheel, driving crazily through Daten City, Sock trying to gain control of the wheel, both drove off a highway and into a recording studio.

"Another crazy fan?" a dark skinned woman said holding her hip and staring at the brother arguing at each other.

"I told you we're not going to take over the radio just because you hate the music!" Sock said nearly strangling Boxer, Boxer aiming his gun at Sock's head

"Oh like they could come up with better music, c'mon bro this is our chance to shine!" Boxer begged, gun still pointed at Sock, Sock was about to answer when he was cut off

"EXCUSE ME!" the dark skinned woman asked, both brothers turned to her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Boxer asked, the woman got angry

"You mean you don't know who I am?! I'm the most popular female star of my time; I was on the cover of BS Music! I'm Bitchy Minaj" she said, Boxer and Sock looked with blank faces.

"Oh so you're the one infecting the radio with shit music." Sock said

"Really? Bitchy? Is that the best name you can come up with?" Boxer added

"OH LIKE YOU CAN DO ANY BETTER!" Bitchy said, then another person walked in. He was a teenager and looked like he was desperately trying to get laid.

"Bitchy, you ok? I heard screaming and thought another one of my fan came in… oh yeah, there are my fans" The kid said eyeing Boxer and Sock, the three exchanged glances before boxer turned to Sock.

"So who do you think this dickmuncher is? " Boxer asked, Sock shrugged

"Maybe he's one of those lesbian girls that try to act like a guy, y'know those that don't have a dick but try to have one." Sock replied, the boy got angry just ask Bitchy had

"You mean you don't know me, ME! I'm the newest teen pop star, girls make Niagara falls jealous over me, I'm hotter than you two will ever be I'm-"

"Just tell us your fucking name, lame-ass lesbo" Boxer said

"I'm Justin Queefer, and I'm ten times hotter and better sound than some blonde whore and his obviously gay boyfriend who had mommy issues." Sock's eye twitched, oh no he was pissed

"Boxer grab a guitar we're gonna show these two what REAL songs sound like." Socks said getting behind a keyboard. Boxer grabbed a guitar and started to play; both brothers at first played off-tune but quickly played like a badass.

"tch, that is sooo second rate and nothing like my awesome songs." Bitchy said, dismissing the rock stars, Justin Queefer did the same thing. Then a guy with a suit came in.

"Whoa who made the rock star song? He said, he turned to Boxer and Sock, "You two! You're gonna be big stars!" he said the brothers noticed him for a bit and smirked, then were quickly dragged out.

~Within a day the brothers made a big hit making girls that had once idolized Queefer and Bitchy wet over Boxer and Sock, as well as creepy fanboys who well wanted to have their way with the brothers

Queefer was at a signing, half naked, hoping to regain his fans, it was going well til' Boxer and Sock crashed in with Skin-tight and girls swarmed then, they rode off girls chasing after them, leaving Queefer in a fine layer of dust, and coughing.

Bitchy had tried to play a concert for a charity event, which was going well; it had regained a few of her fans, then it was the discovered that the D. City Angels' (Boxer and Sock) voices cured cancer.

Justin was now kissing several girls trying to get more fans back, yet was trampled by the several fans of Boxer and Sock as the elder played his guitar on the back of Skin-tight as Sock drove off.

Bitchy was showing off her gymnastic skins in public, wearing a skin tight outfit, showing her body. Sock looked on unimpressed; he slashed dummies that came out with his sword-socks, leaving him sweaty, and he flipped his hair, several girl squealed, as Bitchy looked on with a sour look on her face, she began to move but her clothes got torn off, paparazzi followed, and then after scadal.

Bitchy and Queefer were now walking down the hall of the recording studio (which had their faces plastered all over it) until they noticed people removing their face and replacing it with the smirking and smiling faces of Boxer and Socks.

"Bitchy… it's time to get them" Queefer said with a rage expression plaster on his face. Minaj nodded…

The brother were leaving a concert, after they had every fan leave, Boxer slightly bummed out that he didn't get any girls in bed that night.

"With all the fame we're getting you almost out of ammo every other night" Sock said, Boxer flashed a giant grin

"Yea but I never figured they'd be suck good fucks" Sock sighed, he never his brother wouldn't changed

"Oh look who it is, I'd never thought I'd see my incestuous freaks!" a voice called out, Boxer turn at a darkened part of the parking lot they were leaving through.

Spotlight flashed on and off as Justin Queefer appeared from the shadows. Both brothers had an irate face.

"Don't you ever get tired of trying to outshine us?" Sock said

"Can't you just accept the fact that, your trash, and get the fuck off our dicks?" Boxer added, Queefer scowled

"You're so indecent, Bitchy bring them out!" Queefer raised his hand and several people fell from the sky all landing on their feet. The immediately began attack the Anarchy brothers.

"Whoa fast, little fuckers aren't they?" Boxer said, Sock sighed as he transformed his socks into blades. Queefer shed his skin revealing and ugly monsters with a bowl hair cut and horribly out—of-tune voice. Bitchy also transform turning into a flying monster, awfully colorful too.

"I hope you guys can jam, because bad tunes lead to death in my industry" Queefer said, the brother looked at him and then Bitchy; they jumped up as the possessed fans attacked them. Both brothers jumped up and smashed the fan head, instead of their heads exploding, Hollywood style music notes flooded out of their ears.

"Takes notes bitches" Boxer said blasting the ear of the fans.

"We're going to rock you out"

"Are you guys masochists, cuz you sure like our beats."

"Boxer, I'm gonna need to stop making music puns" Sock said, he ran towards boxer and threw him up in the air with his blades.

"Sure hurts when your music sounds like shit don't it Queefer? Well you can jam out to this!" Boxer shot.

"But, I'm cute and adroable!" Queefer said, then exploded, and shot upwards at Bitchy she dodged and nose dived… right into Socks blades.

"You a stupid ho!" she screamed then exploded. Every one of their fans returns returned, then 6 heaven coins fell down.

"Six? Really?" Boxer asked, looking at the coin, he heard the all-too-familiar sound of girl moans

"Oh, wh-where am I?" a girl asked

"Bitchy and Queefer used notes to trick you guys into attacking us." Sock explained Boxer looked then grin.

"Hello sweet virgins, who should I "play" doctor with first?" Boxer said

"Oh I guess you earned it…" Sock said

"Oh girls~!" Boxer said.

!END!'

_Heaven please sing for me a song of light…_

_Heaven take me into your skies._

**Chibi: THERE IT IS! Episode 1 done! So what do you guys think? I original;ly intended this to be modeled after Death race 2010 buuuuut it ended as clamor of the beehive o anyways, next episode IS where they go to school and met brief's genderbend LA DA DA DUNNNN, however it'll be different than the original also n the original storyboard One Erection played a larger role(no pun intended) but I decide totally them off for a bit. Oh I can just see all the hate reviews (you suck) [You're just jealous, that Bieber is hotter than you] {at least Bieber isn't a shitty writer like you.} In which I'll reply**

**Why are you reading this then?**

**Yes, because I'm OH SO JEALOUS of some kid walking around naked in London, on his birthday**

**At least I'm person who can take a joke… **

**I'm rambling now thanks for reading see ya soon.**

…_Caress me with your sweet lullaby…_


End file.
